Blood Bonds
by Lady Phoenyxx
Summary: STORY REVISED! When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.
1. Arrival

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I'm trying to follow canon where possible but do take _some_ artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary/Notes:** When Chris goes to the past, he leaves more that just Bianca behind. Set after Chris-Crossed. Eventually a revelation fic

--+--

**Chapter One: Arrival**

-+-

Pain

The first thing the young girl registered when she regained consciousness was pain. Mind-numbing pain and disorientation.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the night she realised she was in the attic of Halliwell Manor. Unable to remember how she got there, she slowly tried to get up as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Too weak to move, she was unable to escape before the Manor's occupants arrived and burst through the door.

Seconds after she heard the door crash open she registered the shocked faces of the Charmed Ones.

Finally able to summon a small amount of strength she gasped, "Help me, please."

Then darkness


	2. Ellie

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, he leaves more that just Bianca behind. Set after Chris-Crossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

**Note: **Wyatt is with Leo in Elder-land during this chapter.

--+--

**Chapter Two: Ellie**

_Just because some people don't cry, doesn't mean they're not suffering.  
— Unknown_

-+-

"Dinner was perfect Piper, thankyou." Paige said as she finished clearing the table.

"Yeah Piper, it was delicious," Complimented Phoebe as she washed the last of the dishes.

"Well, it was nice to have dinner just the three of us. We don't do it often enough." Piper thanked them as she dried and put the remaining dishes away.

As they walked into the living room to enjoy a quiet Friday evening together, there was suddenly a loud crash in the attic.

The sisters looked at each other in shock before racing up the stairs, calling for Chris as they went, knowing that Wyatt was safe with Leo. When they reached the attic and crashed through the door they stood in shock at what they saw.

Lying on the floor in a bloodied heap looked to be a fifteen year old Prue Halliwell, their older sister.

They were just close enough to see her open her eyes and gasp, "Help me, please." Before oblivion claimed her and Chris orbed in front of them.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw their faces.

Still too shocked to speak, Phoebe just pointed to their guest. Paige recovered enough to say, "She asked for help."

Chris slowly turned around, silently dreading what he would see, and was shocked at their visitor; a groan of pain encouraged him to act. He ran to the figure on the floor, carefully lifting her head and pulling her into his arms.

"You know her?" Piper asked, finally shocked out of her stupor by her Whitelighter's actions.

"You could say she's family," he answered before turning his attention to the girl in his arms. "Ellie, come on, I need you to wake up. Ellie, can you hear me? You need to open your eyes sweetie. Ellie, open those beautiful brown eyes for me."

With obvious reluctance, the young girl, Ellie, slowly began to open her eyes. "Chris, did I make it? Is it really you?" she asked in disbelief, pain evident in her voice.

"Yeah Ellie, it's really me," he smiled at her slightly, "you made it sweetie, you're safe now." He told her gently before turning to the sisters who were standing around them. "Can someone grab some cloths to stop this bleeding and something to clean her wounds?" he asked them, his face tense but his voice calm for Ellie's sake.

Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and said, "We'll get it, be right back," while she pulled Phoebe down stairs.

Once out the door, Piper asked, "What did you sense from them?"

"When we got here, she was really scared, but I just felt relief from her when she heard his voice, but she's in a lot of pain." She answered. "I don't normally sense anything from Chris but I felt nothing but worry and concern, he loves her like a sister and she trusts him with her life."

"Well then, let's grab some stuff to stop that bleeding." Piper said as they got to work.

-+-

As Piper and Phoebe left, Chris turned to Paige, "In the cupboard over there," he said, pointing to their potions cabinet, "you'll find a multi-purpose antidote. Can you grab it for me please?"

"Chris, it won't work, and we don't have much time." Ellie protested, "It was a cursed athame that the Source blessed himself, not even you can counteract _'his'_ magic." She told him morosely.

"Just take it, please? It'll help with the pain," he told her as Paige handed him a vial of blue liquid. As Ellie reluctantly drank the potion, Chris asked her grimly, "How many are left Ellie?"

"Including me, Three, I think. The Source killed Katy two days ago; she was on a supply run. Paris was killed about a month after you left, and Parker a month ago. Sera is the only one left to protect Lilly, who is protecting everyone else. And Bianca… I heard that he killed her too, I'm sorry."

"What about…?" Chris began, confused.

"They've joined HIM," Ellie interrupted in a disgusted voice, "Meta, Laura, Ash, Lottie, Helena and Marie, they chose him." she told him, tears in her voice. "Sera and Lilly don't stand a chance, Chris. I think his demons may have killed Sera moments before I left, but I can't be sure."

"Did either of them give you something?" he asked as Piper and Phoebe returned.

"Yeah," she answered as she handed him a tattered piece of paper, which glowed slightly when he touched it. "What did it say?" Ellie asked, curiously when she saw he was putting it in his pocket.

"Peyton Elizabeth Halliwell-Trudeau, you a one nosey little Witchlighter."

"And damn proud of it," she retorted with a smile.

"Trudeau?" Piper and Phoebe asked in shock, remembering their fallen friend Andy.

"Umm… no?" Ellie replied nervously. "Actually, I prefer to be Peyton Elizabeth Perry."

"Ellie, it's not their fault they weren't there sweetie, it'll be different this time, I promise." Chris told her before turning to Phoebe and Piper who were tending Ellie's wounds, while stroking Ellie's hair. "Yes, she's a Trudeau, the youngest. Her father was killed with Darklighter poison about two months before she was born and her mother died about five months later. Before she died, Ellie's mom told me that she wanted me to make sure that Ellie didn't join her sisters, who had joined the Source about two weeks before their father was killed, I practically raised her."

"After all your future consequences crap, why are you telling us this?" Piper asked, confused.

"Because I'm not going to be here much longer, Aunt Piper," Ellie replied, gently. "It was a cursed athame, blessed by the Source himself. Not even elder magic can save me." She told them calmly. "What did the note say Chris?"

"It was a spell to restore a shattered bond, it won't fix things completely, but it will restore both the balance between us and our powers, and to meditate in the conservatory, with a cushion representing Lilly's place in the circle." He answered. "You did good Ellie," he told her, "I'll keep Lilly safe now."

"How did you know what it said?" asked Paige, "you never even read it."

"It's an enchanted message," he replied, "only the person it's meant for can know what it really says, everyone else gets jokes and sarcastic remarks."

"I'm surprised that you're both so calm," Phoebe said quietly.

"Emotions make it hurt more, Phoebe, and all the good magic infused in her soul is killing her." Chris replied. "I'm probably the only one to survive a cursed athame created by the Source from our time, and that's only because he reversed the magic just before I died."

"Why would the Source reverse it?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Because it not only adds to the torture, but he want's me to join him and I can't if I'm dead." Chris replied grimly. "How you doin' Ellie?"

"Not so good. I don't want you to kill his younger self for this Chris," Ellie told him wearily, "You save him, you save all of us." She said, closing her eyes, exhausted. "Don't ever forget me." she whispered.

The Charmed Ones could only watch as Peyton Elizabeth Halliwell-Trudeau closed her eyes and faded away.

--+--

**Note:** Yes, Prue is Ellie's mother. In the 'future' the elders brought her back as a Whitelighter for Phoebe's three girls. She met up with Andy again (who is Chris and Lilly's Whitelighter), got married and had four kids, three who joined the Source (Wyatt), and Ellie, who Chris kept safe.


	3. Visions of the Future

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Three: Vision of the Future**

_You see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal.  
**—** Melinda Warren. The Witch is Back (Ep. 1.o9), Charmed._

-+-

The next morning, a Saturday, Piper was feeding Wyatt in the kitchen, (he was with Leo in Elder-land the previous night) and Paige was already back at Richard's, as if nothing happened the night before. Both acted as if their sister Prue's young fifteen year old daughter didn't appear from the future in a bloodied heap in their attic and then die from poison.

Phoebe, however, could feel Chris's grief from in the basement where she was working before having someone take her back to Hong Kong. Slowly she got up and climbed the stairs to the attic where she knew her Whitelighter would be. She found him flicking through the book of shadows looking for the demon that would get to Wyatt.

"Phoebe, I'll be at the club," Piper called from downstairs, "I'm taking Wyatt with me."

Chris mustn't have known that Phoebe was watching him because as soon as he heard Piper leave, his shoulders slumped and he went and sat on Aunt Pearl's couch. Phoebe slowly walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry Chris. I know what it's like to lose family." She said quietly.

"Thanks Phoebe, but I don't think it's the same. Less than a week ago, my fiancée died in my arms and I just found out that my baby sister died about two days ago, from someone who I practically raised, who is now dead too, all because I was the one chosen to save Wyatt, because he was my best friend before he was turned. Not only that, but Ellie's three sisters managed to get three of their cousins to join the Source. Ellie said she thought she felt Sera die just before the portal opened to bring her here."

"Who was Sarah?"

"Her name was Pepper Seraevah _(Pron. Sara-eva)_, we called her Sera. She was one of the better fighters. If Sera is dead, then Lilly is by herself, which is not good." He answered morosely.

As Phoebe touched his hand, a simple gesture of comfort and support, a small breeze rustled through the attic, laced with power, and they were both pulled into a premonition.

-+-

A young girl, about twenty years old, sat on the floor of what was clearly the Halliwell's conservatory (Sunroom), surrounded by pure white candles, meditating, a serene look on her face.

Suddenly, a noise broke the silence.

"You shouldn't be here." A cold voice says from the door.

"I wondered when you'd show," the girl returned quietly, not opening her eyes. "Besides, it's Sunday. No tours on Sunday. I can stay as long as I want." she paused, then added, "I wasn't hurting anything… I swear." she said, a hint of something akin to fear in her voice.

"Where's Chris?" The voice asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl replied, her eyes still closed.

A handsome man clothed in black slowly detached himself from the door and walked menacingly toward the still figure on the floor.

"Prudence Melinda, where is HE?" the man growled angrily.

"I don't know," she replied softly, slowly opening her azure blue eyes. "He doesn't like it when I come here. Hell, I don't know _why _I come here. I just feel like I have to, like the house is lonely without us here." She paused and softly asked, "Do you feel it calling to you sometimes? I know Chris does. Of course, he ignores it for all he's worth, but it's still there."

"Sometimes I don't get you when you talk like this."

"You don't exactly _'get'_ me at all. Power isn't everything Wy, and I know _exactly _what made you like this."

"Really? You think so?" he replied angrily. "Actually, nothing did anything to me, you're just like _HIM!_ Stuck in the old 'good-versus-evil' morass. I'm _so_ past that."

"No, Big Brother. You were betrayed when you were a baby, and later, you took something that doesn't belong to you." She retorted, the flames of the candles around her suddenly jumping, she smiled at the sight. She closed her eyes and chanted softly so that her brother couldn't hear her,

_Power of the witches rise,  
Course unseen through space and time,  
I call to thee whose blood I share,  
I be here and you be there,  
Halliwell witches heed my call,  
Send me to the brother who shares my soul,  
blood to blood,  
I call to thee,  
Heart and Soul,  
return me to thee_

The candles flared brightly again and she opened her eyes and smiled dazzlingly at the figure still glowering at her. "Bye Wyatt. I'll say _'hi'_ to Chris for you, huh?"

And to the shock of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the Source of all Evil, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, called Lilly by her twin, was engulfed in white light and disappeared from sight, never to be seen by _'Evil Wyatt'_ again.

-+-

The vision disappeared as quickly as it came. Phoebe blinked, still reeling from what she saw, and looked into the shocked and concerned eyes of her Whitelighter.

"Was that…?" she began in shock.

"Yes, that was Wyatt," he answered reluctantly, as if trying to make up his mind about something, "and Lilly."

"I have another niece…" She realised, interrupting his musings.

"Yes," he answered, "she's the only one I regretted leaving behind," he paused and whispered, "My Angel."

"Wyatt was so evil, how can such a sweet little baby turn out to be so mean?" she asked in confusion

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but you didn't see that," he told her softly, "it wasn't meant for you," he said, passing his hand across her forehead, using the residual power that laced the breeze that lingered in the attic, he erased the memory of the vision they shared. Sighing softly he touched her hand, bringing her back to reality, "I'm sorry Phoebe, I have to learn to control my emotions better." He said, as if she had just experienced an empathic overload.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Phoebe was shocked to see that hours had passed, she looked at Chris, "It's ok," she told him gently, "If I get my stuff ready can you orb me back to Hong Kong before Jason gets back?" she asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"Sure," he replied, following her slowly, relieved that she didn't remember the premonition. "The only one I regretted leaving behind." He repeated softly, "My Angel."

"Ok," she said, entering the kitchen with a bag and her laptop, "let's go," she said as they orbed out, not hearing Piper and Wyatt return.


	4. My Angel

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Four: My Angel**

_There is nothing to regret - either for those who go or for those who are left behind.  
— Eleanor Roosevelt  
(American United Nations Diplomat, Humanitarian and First Lady (1933-45), wife of Franklin D. Roosevelt, 32nd US President. 1884-1962)_

-+-

_**Previously,**_

_The vision disappeared as quickly as it came. Phoebe blinked, still reeling from what she saw, and looked into the shocked and concerned eyes of her Whitelighter._

"_Was that…?" she began in shock._

"_Yes, that was Wyatt," he answered reluctantly, as if trying to make up his mind about something, "and Lilly."_

"_I have another niece…" She realised, interrupting his musings._

"_Yes," he answered, "she's the only one I regretted leaving behind," he paused and whispered, "My Angel."_

"_Wyatt was so evil, how can such a sweet little baby turn out to be so mean?" she asked in confusion_

_"I'm sorry Phoebe, but you didn't see that," he told her softly, "it wasn't meant for you," he said, passing his hand across her forehead, using the residual power that laced the breeze that lingered in the attic, he erased the memory of the vision they shared. Sighing softly he touched her hand, bringing her back to reality, "I'm sorry Phoebe, I have to learn to control my emotions better." He said, as if she had just experienced an empathic overload._

_Looking at the clock on the wall, Phoebe was shocked to see that hours had passed, she looked at Chris, "It's ok," she told him gently, "If I get my stuff ready can you orb me back to Hong Kong before Jason gets back?" she asked, as she walked down the stairs._

"_Sure," he replied, following her slowly, relieved that she didn't remember her premonition. "The only one I regretted leaving behind." He repeated softly, "My Angel."_

"_Ok," she said, entering the kitchen with a bag and her laptop, "let's go," she said as they orbed out, not hearing Piper and Wyatt return._

-+-

_**The Next day,**_

Late Sunday morning, in the conservatory of Halliwell Manor, Chris Perry sat on a cushion, Surrounded by pure white candles, meditating.

The sound of orbs filtered quietly from the living room, heralding Leo's arrival, but Chris ignored it as the flames around him gently flickered. Ignoring the Elder, hoping he would go away, Chris was not surprised when Leo entered the room.

"What do you want Leo?" Chris asked, not opening his eyes.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked, as if that was the reason he orbed into the living room, not upstairs to Wyatt's nursery or Piper's bedroom.

"Piper is at the club with Wyatt, Phoebe is in Hong Kong, and Paige is living at Richard's." Chris told him, still trying to meditate, "But then, you already knew that. What do you _really_ want Leo?"

"The elders felt an interesting power-surge in the house yesterday, before you took Phoebe back to Hong Kong," he said, "do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really," Chris replied, opening his eyes slowly, "but if you're asking where it came from, then all I can tell you is that it came from the future."

"How are you sure?" Leo asked, confused.

"A breeze floated through the attic yesterday morning, laced with power, it carried a message meant for me," Chris said evasively, his face a mask, "somehow Phoebe managed to see the premonition too, I don't think the sender thought about Phoebe's empathic powers getting in the way." He paused in thought, and then continued. "When it was over, she blinked and I think she was about to say something, then it was like she forgot what she saw," he lied, "that it wasn't meant for her."

Looking perplexed, Leo asked "Why would someone from the future expend that much power just to send a message to you, if the future is as bad as you say it is?"

"I'm still trying to work that out for myself, Leo," said a confused Chris, "even if the nexus masked most of the spell, the source would have felt the power surge there, just like the elders did here," he paused, "my Angel wouldn't have expended that much power for nothing."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Leo, confused at the young Whitelighter's answers.

"Lilly," he answered, "she's the only one I regretted leaving behind."

"What are you doing anyway?" asked a confused Leo.

"Meditating, Leo," he answered, "And hopefully summoning her here."

"How can you summon someone just by meditating, not even the sisters can do that," said the perplexed Elder.

"If she performs her half of the spell there and I perform my half here, then a portal will open up right under his nose," he explained with a smile, "and there would be nothing he could do about it." He replied cynically as the grandfather clock struck mid day and the flames of the candles around him suddenly jumped.

A golden shield promptly surrounded the conservatory and magically forced a confused Leo into the living room.

Sensing Leo's attempt to re-enter the room, Chris chanted softly so he couldn't be heard by his audience.

_Power of the witches rise,  
Course unseen through space and time,  
I call to thee whose blood I share,  
I be here and you be there,  
Halliwell witches heed my call,  
Send to me the sister who shares my soul,  
blood to blood,  
I summon thee,  
Heart and Soul,  
Return to me_

He opened his eyes and focused on the cushion sitting in front of him, picturing in his mind the person he wanted to appear before him, he repeated the spell a little louder this time, his audience still unable to hear his words.

_Power of the witches rise,  
Course unseen through space and time,  
I call to thee whose blood I share,  
I be here and you be there.  
Halliwell witches heed my call,  
Send to me the sister who shares my soul,  
blood to blood,  
I summon thee,  
Heart and Soul,  
Return to me_

To Leo's surprise, the candles surrounding the Charmed One's Whitelighter flared brightly before bright swirls of golden light began to surround the cushion placed before him.

Chris smiled at the figure that appeared in front of him, using the athame lying before him to slice open his palm, he handed it silently to the newcomer who took it without question and sliced her own palm. Joining their bloodied palms, they chanted softly, their audience still unable to hear the words,

_Power of the witches rise,  
Course unseen through space and time,  
I call to thee whose blood I share,  
bond that was always there.  
Halliwell witches heed my call,  
Restore the bonds that bind my soul.  
Blood to blood,  
You and me,  
Blood to blood,  
what's meant to be,  
Blood to blood,  
Bound to me,  
Blood to blood,  
From the Power of Three._

A breeze floated through the conservatory, threatening to blow out most of the candles, before the pair clasped their free hands and closed their eyes, the shield disappearing slowly, both falling to a meditative state.

Before Leo could think of approaching, the pair started glowing. It started softly at first, barely noticeable, a soft green surrounding Chris, a rich gold surrounding his companion, before growing steadily and entwining within each other until Leo was unsure where one began and the other ended.

Sensing the Piper outside with Wyatt, he backed out of the conservatory, instinctively knowing not to disturb them, and orbed in front of her, before she could open the door.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet." He told her softly before opening the front door and guiding her to the living room and placing Wyatt in his playpen.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Piper.

"Chris is in the conservatory," Leo answered from the doorway, looking into the glowing conservatory. As Piper began to open the doors, a blinding light enveloped the figures on the floor. Baby Wyatt giggled as he orbed between the two young people as the light slowly faded, crawling into the lap of Chris's companion when they released each other's hands.

"It's so weird, you know," the new arrival whispered in awe, "seeing him like this, so young, so happy," she smiled at Chris in wonder, "it's so different."

"I know," he said simply, "we'll fix it, Angel, I promise."

"I'm so used to ducking energy balls…" she paused, noticing their audience, she re-arranged the conservatory to how she remembered it in the future with a simple wave of her hand, smiling at Piper, before standing carefully and handing a babbling Wyatt to her. "He's perfect Piper," she said quietly, "he's perfect," she repeated, before turning to stand next to Chris, ignoring Leo entirely.

"Piper, Leo," Chris acknowledged, "Thankyou for not interrupting us, it would have hurt something fierce if you did," he said with a soft smile to his companion, not mentioning that it would have only hurt the intruders if they entered the room, and not affected Lilly and Chris.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, an extremely confused expression marred her features, "and why are you here? And what was with all the glowing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Piper," she said with a small smile, "I'm called Lilly, and I'm here to help Chris save Wyatt."

"From an unknown evil in the future?" Piper asked sceptically. "And the glowing?"

"Yes," she answered, "and _'the glowing'_ as you called it, was the restoration of a bond that should never have been broken," she continued softly, "it works kinda like the bond you have with your sisters, but ours is more intense, it's a soul bond…"

"What's a soul bond?" Piper interrupted, looking at Leo.

"A soul bond is very rare… it means they're not only twins… but astral twins as well… which is rare in itself…" he explained, trying to remember.

"We share one soul, Piper," Lilly interrupted, annoyed at Leo's halting explanation, "our soul was magically split, we don't know how, or why, but it was only ever known in same-sex twins before." She explained, "we were forced to sever the bond, something that _never_ should have been done. The _'glowing'_ as you called it, was putting everything back together as best we could, there's still holes, but…" she paused, tilting her head to the side, as if listening, a confused expression crossed her face.

"Lilly?" Chris asked, concerned at his twins' expression, "Angel, what is it?"

"I thought I felt something," she murmured, and to Piper's surprise, she was slowly walking outside into the garden before stumbling in exhaustion.

"That's it," said Chris, wrapping an arm around her waist before she truly fell, walking her to the couch in the living room, "when was the last time you slept Angel?" asked Chris, concerned at his twin's lack of interest in her surroundings.

"Umm… about three days… I think," she said hesitantly, "I've been completely alone for three days."

"What happened, Angel, tell me what happened?" asked Chris, compassion clear in his voice, Piper handing him a blanket, the young girl's distress clear in her eyes.

Suddenly Lilly burst into tears, "Lona was first, then Stephy, Katy, Binks (Bianca), Sera and Ellie, they're all dead, all dead Chris, all gone, all gone, all gone," she babbled almost incoherent with tears, their bond supplying the missing information for him to understand. "_HE_ figured it out… around city… not tracked… couldn't find us…" she hiccupped, "He… he killed them all… Cole and… and Coop… and Richard… and…" she paused, catching her breath through her tears, "…_HE_ killed Matt… right in front of me… it hurt Chris… it hurt so much… said Matt betrayed him… he… he… killed… Matt, Chris… _HE_ killed Matt…" she sobbed pitifully. Chris comforted her as best he could, feeling helpless, but within minutes she had cried herself to sleep.

"I'm gonna take her to my place," Chris told Piper softly, following Lilly's example of ignoring Leo, who was still in the room, "she's exhausted and needs to sleep, I'll see you later," before orbing out.

-+-

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify, Matt is the half-Manticore baby in _'little monsters'. _As a result of Matt living with his dad and not the Manticore's, Matt turns out good, and is better friends with Chris than Wyatt. Matt and Lilly were engaged at the time of his death, but Chris didn't know.  
The names mentioned above are nicknames (like Lilly's real name is Prudence Melinda). If you want to know the names now, leave me a review asking for them, otherwise, they'll appear near the end of the story.


	5. Witchstock: Part One

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he truly regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Five: Witchstock; Part One.**

_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene.  
**—** Paige Matthews. Witchstock (Ep. 6.11), Charmed._

-+-

_**Previously,**_

_As Piper began to open the doors, a blinding light enveloped the figures on the floor. Baby Wyatt giggled as he orbed between the two young people as the light slowly faded, crawling into the lap of Chris's companion when they released each other's hands._

"_It's so weird, you know," the new arrival whispered in awe, "seeing him like this, so young, so happy," she smiled at Chris in wonder, "it's so different."_

"_I know," he said simply, "we'll fix it, Angel, I promise."_

"_I'm so used to ducking energy balls…" she paused, noticing their audience, she re-arranged the conservatory to how she remembered it in the future with a simple wave of her hand, smiling at Piper, before standing carefully and handing a babbling Wyatt to her. "He's perfect Piper," she said quietly, "he's perfect," she repeated, before turning to stand next to Chris, ignoring Leo entirely._

_-+-_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm sorry Piper," she said with a small smile, "I'm called Lilly, and I'm here to help Chris save Wyatt."_

_-+-_

"_We share one soul, Piper," Lilly interrupted, annoyed at Leo's halting explanation, "our soul was magically split, we don't know how, or why, but it was only ever known in same-sex twins before." She explained, "we were forced to sever the bond, something that never should have been done. The 'glowing' as you called it, was putting everything back together as best we could, there's still holes, but…" she paused, tilting her head to the side, as if listening, a confused expression crossed her face._

"_Lilly?" Chris asked, concerned at his twins' expression, "Angel, what is it?"_

"_I thought I felt something," she murmured, and to Piper's surprise, she was slowly walking outside into the garden before stumbling in exhaustion._

_-+-_

"_I'm gonna take her to my place," Chris told Piper softly, following Lilly's example of ignoring Leo, who was still in the room, "she's exhausted and needs to sleep, I'll see you later," before orbing out._

-+-

_**About a week later…**_

Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen cleaning green demon goo off themselves, a pile of clothes near the sink.

"Maybe you should just take me out back and hose me down." says Phoebe as Paige orbs in.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late, did I miss the vanquish?" asks Paige.

"Ask her," replies Piper, still trying to get the green goo off the clothes.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Phoebe bounces over to her younger sister excitedly.

"Hey!" Paige greets her with a hug, "Oh my god, Phoebe, how are you?"

"Great." She replies happily.

"How's Jason?" asks Paige.

"He's great. How's Richard?" Phoebe returns.

"Fabulous," answers Paige, "He was taking his sweet time getting out of the house this morning, that's why I couldn't orb."

"Wait, you don't orb with him in the house?" Phoebe asks, shocked.

"She's asked Richard to not to use his magic." Piper interrupts.

"Yes, so I'm trying to be supportive and, you know, not use my magic in front of him." Paige replies.

"Wow, a magic-free life. You're the last witch in the world I'd expect that from." says Phoebe.

"It's not magic-free, it's just magic light." Replies Paige.

"Yeah, it's still a lot to give up," says Piper.

"What I get from him is kind of more than makes up for it I think." Says Paige as she sits on the kitchen counter.

"Eww," Phoebe remarks as she sits on a stool.

"How's Hong Kong?" asks Paige.

"Fascinating," Phoebe replies, "I'm studying numerology and the Chinese zodiac. But you know, _'distant waters doesn't quench the immediate thirst'_."

"Huh?" Paige asks, confused.

"Ancient Chinese proverb," interjects Piper.

"Just means that I miss my family," clarifies Phoebe

"Well, that's good because your family misses you too," says Piper, "I mean, I don't have a lot of people to hang out with aside from my baby who doesn't really say much, one really neurotic Whitelighter and his sister, who is mostly just as bad as he is."

"Yeah, how is my little buddy, Chris," asks Phoebe, "Last time I saw him, he wasn't in such good shape. And what do you mean his sister?"

"He's trying his best to hide it, but he's still really shaken up," says Piper, "they both are."

"Well, he lost his fiancé, you know, I don't blame him, it's huge," says Phoebe, her question about Chris's sister still unanswered.

"Yeah, and there's something in the future that's really freaking him out," says Paige. "And her name is Lilly," she says to Phoebe, "but I haven't met her yet."

"Yeah, they're more determined than ever to protect Wyatt from evil which means there's a new demon hunt everyday." Piper says cheerfully.

"I feel like such a bad sister, leaving you guys alone to handle all this." Phoebe says guiltily.

"No, no, we're fine. Wyatt and I actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves." Piper reassures her.

"Really?" Paige asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I… I mean, we have room to spread out and life is very quiet and calm and best of all, everything stays clean," Piper says with a smile.

Little blobs of green goo crawls off the pile of clothes near the sink as Piper picks them up and heads for the laundry.

"Well, if we're gonna hang out, I better go change my clothes. I think I left some here." Phoebe says as she gets up.

"I'll go with you." Paige says as she too heads out the door.

-+-

Phoebe and Paige are walking towards Phoebe's bedroom. "Well, being born under the year of the ox is a good thing, it means you're a natural born lea… der." Phoebe says as they walk into Phoebe's room and see all her furniture has been replaced with gym equipment. "What happened to my room?"

"Holy. I guess when Piper said she was gonna spread out, she wasn't kidding," says Paige.

"But where's all my stuff?" Phoebe asks, confused "I mean, I have stuff, you know, lots and lots of stuff."

"Well, being an ox, I can take charge of this. You can borrow something from my room until we straighten this out." States Paige before they walk to Paige's room.

Paige and Phoebe look in shock at the new look. Paige's furniture has been replaced with Wyatt's furniture. Leo, and Wyatt are sitting in the rocking chair with Chris nearby, Lilly is lying on the floor near Chris's feet, tossing a stuffed toy in the air.

"Oh, hi, baby." Phoebe says happily as she rushes over to Wyatt.

"This one too?" asks Paige.

"Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family." Phoebe says with a smile.

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over." Chris interrupts.

"Hi, Chris, I'm fine thank you, and you?" Phoebe answers sarcastically.

"Fine thanks," Lilly says with a smile, still throwing the stuffed toy into the air and catching it.

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Leo says.

"You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed the vanquish," Chris says irritably.

"Another one?" asks Leo.

"Yeah, that makes, what? Five in a row now?" Chris asks.

"You guys are such nags." Paige Complains.

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe asks curiously.

A piece of green goo crawls out of the vent in the floor and crawls onto Chris's shoe as Paige looks to Lilly, "how do you live with him?" she asks, "sorry, you must be Lilly, hi, I'm Paige."

"With practice, lots and lots of practice," Lilly says with a smile. "And I already know, I'm from the future too you know."

"We're not chummy," Leo answers Phoebe, "it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little."

"I see you guys met Lilly." Piper says with a smile as she walks in the room.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe," Lilly says, still concentrating on her stuffed toy.

"So what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asks cheerfully.

"I like it." Paige says glumly, "I just like my room too."

"And I like it, I just like my room too." Phoebe says miserably.

"Well, you guys were the ones that moved out, not me," says Piper.

"So where are my clothes?" Phoebe asks as she stands up.

"I'll come too," says Lilly as the three sisters leave, "it's boring in here."

-+-

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Lilly are in the attic. Phoebe and Paige are pulling clothes out of boxes, while Lilly is looking through another.

"God, it's really kind of hitting home," says Paige.

"What's that?" asks Piper.

"Well, that I don't live here anymore," Says Paige.

"I know what you mean." Replies Phoebe.

"Richard's just doesn't feel like home yet, you know? I don't know, I guess I just had more fun here." Paige agrees.

"Yeah. 'Cause this place is a riot," says Piper.

"No, I just, I don't know, I guess I'm more free here. Free to be me." Paige answers, as Piper looks in a box.

"Oh, wow, Phoebe." Piper says, amazed, as she pulls out a pair of red knee-high boots.

"Those are some boots." Lilly says from next to Piper, before putting her hand in the box and pulling out some jewellery.

"No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're _hot_," Phoebe comments, inspecting the boots.

"The box says _'Penny'_. Penny as in Grams Penny?" asks Paige.

"No way," Phoebe disagrees, "I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this _hot_."

"Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with." Replies Piper.

"They're your size Paige," says Phoebe, "try them on."

"I don't know," groans Paige.

"Oh, come on, they'd look great," says Lilly as she inspects a wicked necklace.

"Just do it," encourages Phoebe.

"Can I try these?" Lilly asks Piper, showing her a pair of earrings as Paige takes off her shoes.

"They're kind of sixties." Says Paige

"So what's wrong with the sixties?" asks Phoebe

"The sixties was like _the_ worst fashion era. Hello!" Paige announces acerbically.

"Sure," Piper answers Lilly, as Paige pulls on the boots.

"Bad clothing," says Paige.

"Bad hair," Lilly interjects, as if she'd heard the argument before, while putting the first earring in.

"…And extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit!" exclaims Paige as Lilly put in the second earring.

Suddenly Paige and Lilly disappear in puffs of smoke.

"Hey. Where'd they go?" Phoebe asks in shock.


	6. Witchstock: Part Two

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he truly regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Six: Witchstock; Part Two.**

_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene.  
**—** Paige Matthews. Witchstock (Ep. 6.11), Charmed._

-+-

**Author's Note; **Please remember that Lilly is from around 2027, and some of the words said during the '60's are a little strange to her.

-+-

_**Previously,**_

_Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Lilly are in the attic. Phoebe and Paige are pulling clothes out of boxes, while Lilly is looking through another._

"_Oh, wow, Phoebe." Piper says, amazed, as she pulls out a pair of red knee-high boots._

"_Those are some boots." Lilly says from next to Piper, before putting her hand in the box and pulling out some jewellery._

"_No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot," Phoebe comments, inspecting the boots._

"_The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in Grams Penny?" asks Paige._

"_No way," Phoebe disagrees, "I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot."_

"_Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with." Replies Piper._

"_They're your size," says Phoebe, "Paige, try them on."_

"_I don't know," groans Paige._

"_Oh, come on, they'd look great," says Lilly as she inspects a wicked necklace._

"_Just do it," encourages Phoebe._

"_Can I try these?" Lilly asks Piper, showing her a pair of earrings as Paige takes off her shoes._

"_They're kind of sixties." Says Paige_

"_So what's wrong with the sixties?" asks Phoebe_

"_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello!" Paige announces acerbically._

"_Sure," Piper answers Lilly, as Paige pulls on the boots._

"_Bad clothing," says Paige._

"_Bad hair," Lilly interjects, as if she'd heard the argument before, while putting the first earring in._

"…_And extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit!" exclaims Paige as Lilly put in the second earring._

_Suddenly Paige and Lilly disappear in puffs of smoke._

"_Hey. Where'd they go?" Phoebe asks in shock._

-+-

Paige and Lilly appear in a bedroom in a house that is obviously the Manor, a woman with bright coloured lights surrounding her is standing in front of a mirror.

"Um, pardon me." Paige says nervously.

"Hold on, I'm adjusting my aura. You know how those blocked chakra's can get," the woman says as the light disappears. "There." She says as she faces the newcomers and sees Paige wearing the red boots. "You brought my go-go boots. Right on."

"Actually," Paige says, "they brought me."

"And these earrings kinda brought me too," Lilly added.

"That's because I cast a return to owner spell on all my favourite stuff," says the woman. "I'm always taking my clothes off and forgetting them somewhere these days."

"Excuse me," Lilly asks, "who are you?"

"Penny." The woman replies.

"Penny?" asks Lilly at the same time as Paige says, "As in Penny Halliwell, Penny?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Penny asks

"I'm Paige, I'm your grea… I'm your grandest fan." Paige answers.

"I'm Lilly," Lilly answers nervously, "I've heard so much about you."

"Far out," Penny replies, excitedly.

"Far out," Lilly repeats, trying to learn the strange language of the past.

"You have no idea how far out." Paige replies as she sees the date on a wall calendar — January 1967.

A blonde woman stands at the doorway and says, "The Whitelighters are putting on a light show."

"Come on, girls." Penny says excitedly "You don't wanna miss this."

-+-

_**Present…**_

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Chris are in the attic, where the two youngest girls disappeared from.

"What do you mean you lost Paige and Lilly?" Chris asks.

"Well, it was really weird," answers Phoebe, "I mean, one second they were here and the next second… poof."

"It kind of happened after Paige put on a pair of Grams' boots." Piper added, "And Lilly had a really cool pair of earrings."

"Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger." Leo interjected.

"Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asks, shocked.

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter." Leo answers, uncomfortably.

Piper's only comment was, "Eww."

"Well, I barely remember it," Leo adds.

"Huh." Piper was reduced to mono-syllable responses.

Phoebe repeated Piper's earlier comment, "Eww."

"Huh-huh," said Piper.

"Well, if the boots and the earrings did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead." Chris added, slightly worried about his twin, but the mostly-restored bond telling him that she was still alive and not hurt in any way, "Maybe she can tell us what happened to them."

"Okay, let's get the candles," says Phoebe as she pulls Piper away.

"But you…" begins Piper, as Phoebe drags her away.

-+-

_**January 1967…**_

Paige, Penny and the blonde woman are standing on the stairs. In the living room, there are about a dozen people in sixties outfits sitting on the floor. Some Whitelighters are standing in the middle making shapes in the air with orbing lights.

"Outta sight," Penny gasps.

"Outta sight," Lilly repeats softly, still trying to understand the strange words.

"I'm Robyn, by the way," the woman interrupts, "So what do you think?"

"Oh my god," Paige gasps as she looks closer at one of the Whitelighters and nudges Lilly who is standing beside her, "Is that Leo?" she asks, seeing Leo in sixties clothes and has long hair.

"You know him?" asks Penny.

"I thought I did." Paige answers as the light show ends and everyone claps. "What are all these people doing here?"

"Oh, they're not just people," says Robyn, "They're witches, with a few Whitelighters thrown in."

"I don't suppose any of them know how to open a time portal, do they?" Lilly asks nervously, knowing that the spell to return her to Chris won't work with Paige.

"Anything's possible when you free your minds. That's why we're gathering here tonight for a magical be-in'," says Penny.

"Oh, like a human be-in'," asks Paige, "When Timothy Leary said tune in, turn on, drop out."

"No, there's no acid allowed in the manor, Paige." Penny scolds, "We're all on a contact high," she says as she walks into the next room.

"I'm not on drugs." Paige protests. "Just having a bad trip," she mutters as she grabs Lilly's arm, following Penny into the next room, Lilly's blue eyes huge as she takes in everything around her.

"How do you know what's gonna happen at the human be-in'?" asks Robyn, "It's tomorrow at Golden Gate Park."

"I just kind of know things." Paige answers nervously, "Like I know I wanna go home."

"Do you have an active power?" Robyn asks, curiously.

"Nah," Lilly answers, instinctively knowing that her active powers wouldn't work, "Most of my powers are passive," she told them.

"Yeah," Paige answers, "I can orb."

"Groovy." Penny says, "Hey, everyone, we have a witch here who can orb." She announced.

"Right on," says Leo as he moves closer to Paige. "Lay some orbs on us, sister."

"Fine," Paige mutters, "If it'll help us get out of here. Uh, big fat tape thingy." Nothing happens. "Oh, my powers must be down. Must be the past… past few minutes. This patchouli oil, it's really making me light headed."

"Performance anxiety," says Leo as he pushes past Lilly to put his arm around Paige. "Listen, if you want some private coaching, there's an empty room upstairs if you dig."

"Ugh, no, I don't dig." Paige answers nervously.

"Ahh, scarred for life, scarred for life," Lilly mutters, her hands over her eyes, turning away from the sight, "eww, eww, eww."

"You okay, honey?" Penny asks as Leo walks away.

"Yeah," Paige sighs. "Lilly, are you ok?"

"No," she answers, "I'm scarred for life!" she exclaims.

"I don't know how we're gonna get home without our magic," says Paige as they walk into another room where a man is playing the guitar and people are sitting around listening.

"Wow, I've never seen so many witches just hangin' out," says an amazed Lilly, still slightly grossed out at having seen Leo try to hit on Paige.

"Wait till the magical be-in'." says Penny, "This house was built on a spiritual nexus. We're gonna tap into its power tonight and ride the magic wave."

"Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?" asks an incredulous Paige.

Suddenly, the whole room freezes, except Robyn, and a warlock blinks in. "Everything on schedule for tonight?" he asks.

"They're lining up like lambs to the slaughter." Answers Robyn.

"It's gonna be a massacre," the Warlock sneers.

"I wish we could take them out now." Robyn complains, "I can't stand these peace lovers."

"Just keep it together a little while longer, we want this place packed." He reassures her, "And I see a few new arrivals since my last visit." He looks at Paige and Lilly. "These ones are dressed a little strange, don't you think? Where're they from?"

"I don't know," answers Robyn, "They just got here."

"Well, keep an eye on them." he instructs her, "The attack takes place on schedule tonight. And if you need anything, I'll be close by," he says as he blinks out and the room unfreezes.

"So what do you say, Paige, Lilly? Join us tonight?" Penny asks.

"You know, as much as I consider myself a free spirit, we really can't, we need to go home," says Paige, apologetically, "If there's any way you can help me write a spell so we can find our way…" she continues as a car horn beeps outside.

"Ooh! Allen's back!" Penny announces excitedly.

A brightly painted van is parked on the street. Allen gets out of the car and runs up the stairs as Paige, Lilly, Penny and Robyn run outside.

"Hi!" shrieks Penny.

"Hey!" says Allen as he picks Penny up and spins her around before kissing her deeply.

"Where's Patty?" Penny asks as he sets her on her feet.

"I dropped her off at my sister's, she's gonna crash there tonight." Allen answers.

"Patty like, _'mom'_ Patty?" Paige asks in surprise, "I mean, you're a _mom!_"

"Janice?" Allen asks, looking straight at Paige.

"Excuse me?"

"I just came back from my sister's pad, and for a second I thought I was looking at her again," says an amazed Allen.

"Paige, Lilly, this is my old man, Allen," says Penny. "He's not a witch, but he's cool with it."

"Allen, your first husband?" Lilly asks.

"My first and only," Penny contradicts, "I'm not _that_ into free love."

"Listen up, I passed this groovy drum circle on the way here," says Allen, "Who wants to check it out?"

"Count me in." says Penny, excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna do some light reading," says Paige.

"Is your Book of Shadows in the attic?" Lilly asks Penny, who nods yes with a smile.

"I swear, it's like you could be my sister," comments Allen, amazed.

"Or your granddaughter…" Paige retorts, "If you had a granddaughter, that is. Which you won't," then she whispers, "Unless I get home."

"You can't leave now." Robyn argues, "We need as many witches as possible tonight."

"She's right, Paige, Lilly. Come with us," says Penny before she turns toward the lawn where some people are sitting and shouts, "Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus?" before everyone gets in the van and drives away.

-+-

_**Present… (After Phoebe summons Grams and the slime tries to swallow Chris.)**_

Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the lounge in the living room, their Grams sitting across from them, "You _and_ Paige moved out?" Grams screeches at Phoebe, outraged at the thought, "When?"

"Uh, a few weeks ago," Phoebe answers, "But we're handling everything."

"Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor," says Grams, and the two sisters wisely choose not to tell Grams that their Whitelighter's sister is stuck in the past with Paige too. "Exactly how are you handling things?"

"We're still in an adjustment period." Piper answers.

"There would be no adjustment period if you were living under one roof," Grams scolds them loudly as she towers over them, "Why in heaven's name did you move out?"

"To be with Jason," Phoebe answers with a nervous laugh. "You said it yourself, _'never give up on love'_. Remember?"

"I didn't say give up on your sisters." Grams yells at her before turning to Piper, "And you! You're the oldest, how can you let them move out?"

"You know, it really wasn't that hard because they deserve a shot at a normal life." Piper answers her sardonically.

"They're not normal, Piper, and neither are you," Grams yells, "When are you going to learn that?"

"Well, I guess never." Piper retorts as she and Phoebe giggle, at Grams' expression as she turns away.

"All this over men," Grams sighs at the ceiling before turning back to the two eldest Charmed Ones', "How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again." She says loudly as Leo and Chris walk in.

"Shhh," says Leo, "Everyone quiet."

The two remaining Charmed Ones look at each other before watching Chris put his ear up to the wall. "I can hear it. I think it's in the wall," he says as the wall cracks.

"Yep," Leo agrees, "it's in the wall."

"Okay, we're gonna need Paige," says Chris, "It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future."

"What?" asks an incredulous Piper, "If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three," he retorts, "Besides, this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it."

"Leo, you take point," Grams interrupts, "Chris here is much too green to guide my girls."

"What? You know what?" Chris says, "You can just stop that right…"

"Ah-ah! Quiet," Grams interrupts him, "It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?"

"Red. Go-go boots," Piper answers.

"What about Lilly?" Chris asks, knowing that the spell he used to summon her from the future won't work with the slime in the house.

"Earrings," answers Phoebe, "gold circle-y dangle-y earrings." She says, remembering the small glimpse she got as Lilly was putting them on.

"Who's Lilly?" asks Grams.

"My sister," Chris answers with a sigh, not surprised that Piper and Phoebe didn't mention that Lilly was missing too, "she _was_ here because the source in our time was about to kill her, and you know," he shrugs, "killing her, kinda kills me, and then I wouldn't be able to save Wyatt."

"Ok," Grams sighs at Chris's non-answer, "We've got a problem. Those boots," she pauses, "and the earrings," she says reluctantly, "took Paige and Lilly back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

"What do you mean crucial?" asks Phoebe.

"Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail," Grams answers her.

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asks with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in," says Grams with a smile, "What's important, is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened."

"What'd you do?" asks Piper.

"Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn," answers Grams, "If she hadn't killed Allen…"

"You'd still be a flower child." Leo interjects.

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead," Grams says glumly, "I know I'm a ball buster. But it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids," Grams tells Leo before turning to Piper and Phoebe, "I cast my _'return to owner spell'_ on a lot of clothes that summer, so…"

"So we get to go back there?" Phoebe asks, excitedly, "We get to meet our grandfather?"

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future," Grams cautions them.

"Well, why does he get to?" Phoebe asks.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Chris retorts.

"Not from where I'm standing," Grams disagrees, "I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love."


	7. Witchstock: Part Three

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Seven: Witchstock; Part Three.**

_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene.  
**—** Paige Matthews. Witchstock (Ep. 6.11), Charmed._

-+-

**Author's Note; **Please remember that Lilly is from around circa. 2027, and some of the words said during the '60's are strange to her. There is a 60 year gap between 1967, (when Allen dies,) to 2027, (the year Lilly left to join Chris in the past).

_**Previously,**_

_Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love._

-+-

**_January 1967,_**

A beautiful park, people are sitting around on the grass. Some are playing drums while others are playing _invisible_ drums while Allen is standing in the middle.

"Hear the drums, liquid beats, crashing down upon parched shores," Allen recites, "hounding like the feet of ten thousand soldiers, whispering whys. Why!"

**"**Right on!" cheers Paige as she stands up and everyone claps. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away."

**"**Don't be sorry," says Allen, "that was gone."

**"**Gone. That's right, that's exactly what I should be, gone," says Paige, "Because I'm actually starting to dig th… like this."

"It's kind of huge for me, everybody being so free," says Lilly as she stands next to Paige, admiring the unspoiled surroundings.

**"**Robyn, come here!" a voice from across the circle.

**"**You girls are exactly what we're all about," says Penny, "You wanna hear my dream? I dream of a crusade to rid the world of evil. Not through fighting or the inner anger that makes us want to fight, but through the magic power of love."

**"**Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?" Paige asks, "How long have you felt this way?"

**"**Ever since I met Allen," Penny answers.

"With a philosophy like that, no wonder he was killed," Lilly mutters to herself as she turns away from Penny and Allen, plagued by memories of being in her future, where there is no such thing as peace and happiness.

**"**Must be so great to share this together," says Paige, noticing how uncomfortable Lilly was becoming with the situation.

**"**Your old man's not into magic?" Allen asks Paige.

**"**He's not so old but, uh, nah, not so into it either." Paige answers as Lilly starts to walk toward the big oak tree nearby.

Suddenly, Piper and Phoebe appear beside them, wearing sixties clothes. "Hey, groovy girls," says Piper, "We've been looking for you."

**"**Welcome. I'm Penny. Any friends of Paige and Lilly's are friends of ours." Penny greets them, "But you shouldn't use magic so openly," she admonishes.

**"**That's Grams," Phoebe whispers, excited to be in the past.

"Shhh," Piper shushes her quietly.

**"**I'm Allen," he says, "Peace and love."

**"**Oh, yes, love. Lots and lots of love," Phoebe gushes, "I have so much love for you, man, you have no idea."

**"**You here for the happening at the manor tonight?" Penny asks.

**"**No, we were just looking for our friends Paige and Lilly, actually," says Piper, as she grabbed Paige and Lilly's arms, "Excuse us," she said as they moved away.

**"**I'm so glad you guys found us," says Paige.

**"**We need to get out of here." Piper tells them.

"Chris insisted we give you this," says Phoebe as she passed a crumpled piece of paper to Lilly.

"What does it say?" asks Paige as she sees it slightly glow when Lilly's fingers grasped it tightly.

"It just says to relax, and that we'll all manage to get home," she says as she put it in her pocket, thankful for her twin's enchanted message.

Piper found it strange that Lilly didn't look at it, "but you never looked at it," she says incredulously.

"It's enchanted," she answers, "only the person it's meant for can read the real message," she says as she handed the note to Piper who read what was written to herself.

* * *

_**Something to help for later,  
Chris**_

_**To Erase A Memory  
**Thoughts, Beliefs,  
Ideas, Truths, Images  
All of these you hold onto tightly,  
What I now mention, You will not remember.

* * *

_

Police car sirens are heard as Piper puts the note away, and a couple pull up, "It's the pigs." Allen shouts as the police get out of their cars.

"Okay, everybody, let's break it up," an Officer says through a megaphone. "Let's go, everybody out. Move it!"

**"**This is a park, man," a guy objects, "You can't control god's green earth."

**"**It's tax payers green dollars that pay for this park, and you're loitering," says the officer, "So move it."

**"**Hell no, we won't go! Hell no, we won't go!" the crowd shouts, "Hell no, we won't go!"

Lilly is clearly starting to get nervous at these turn of events and slowly edges away from the crowd, memories of cops and demons dragging her back to the source plaguing her thoughts.

**"**They have no right, they have no power, turn their hate sticks, into flowers," chants Penny as the cops' batons turn into a bunch of flowers.

**"**Let's jam," says Robyn, "If the cops catch us we'll miss tonight."

**"**Piper, freeze them." says Phoebe as Lilly reaches the edge of the crowd, furthest from the cops.

**"**I can't." says Piper, as Lilly manages, in her anxiety, to completely forget that she's in the past and that the Charmed Ones were with her.

The cops handcuff Piper and Phoebe as Penny grasps Paige's arm, "Paige, come on."

Lilly, seeing Piper and Phoebe being handcuffed as she looked back began to run, her mind still plagued by dark memories, not wanting to go back into the dungeons. Lilly ran, not seeing her beautiful surroundings, everything turning grey to her, she had no destination in mind, she just ran, as fast and as far as she could.


	8. Witchstock: Part Four

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, there is only one person he regretted leaving behind... and it's not Bianca. Set after ChrisCrossed. Eventually a revelation fic.

--+--

**Chapter Eight: Witchstock; Part Four.**

_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene.  
**—** Paige Matthews. Witchstock (Ep. 6.11), Charmed._

-+-

**Author's Note; **Please remember that Lilly is from around circa. 2027, and some of the words said during the '60's are strange to her. There is a 60 year gap between 1967, (when Allen dies,) to 2027, (the year Lilly left to join Chris in the past).

-+-

_**Previously,**_

_Lilly, seeing Piper and Phoebe being handcuffed as she looked back, began to run, her mind still plagued by dark memories, not wanting to go back into the dungeons. Lilly ran, not seeing her beautiful surroundings, everything turning grey to her, she had no destination in mind, she just ran, as fast and as far as she could._

-+-

Lilly ran. She ran and ran. She had no conscious destination in mind, she just ran. Away from the cops. Away from the memories.

Feet pounding on pavement, unconsciously jumping over rubble that wouldn't be there for another sixty years. Eventually, Lilly regained enough of her senses to head towards her sanctuary.

As she turned into Prescott Street she began to lose speed, exhaustion slowly catching up to her. Reaching the manor, she moved around the house to a trellis, climbing up to the open window in the attic, one of the few places she actually felt safe without Chris.

-+-

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the Jail Cell Phoebe asks, "Any sign of Paige, or Lilly?"

**"**Nope," says Piper, "We're not gonna reach them before Grandpa's attacked," as Phoebe looks at the guard.

**"**Should we try a spell?" Phoebe whispers.

**"**Why not?" says Piper, "Let's try a spell."

"Leave it to the man to lock the brother up with the crazies," says Darryl's father, Luther is in the next cell. He looks exactly like Darryl but with an afro.

"Shush," Piper says to him before standing and walking to the guard, _"Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce, fall for her you can't resist her, trust me mister, she's my sister."_

**"**Why me?" asks Phoebe from behind her.

**"**'Cause he's not my type," answers Piper.

**"**Oh," says Phoebe before turning to the guard, "Hi," she says as the guard moves towards the cell.

**"**Hi," he laughs nervously.

**"**You know what I think is really hot?" Phoebe asks him, "A guy in a cage. Yeah. Why don't you come in here with me?"

**"**Alright," the guard says with a smile as he opens the cell and walks in.

**"**Take off your shirt." Phoebe tells him.

**"**Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luther don't wanna see this," says Luther as the guard takes off his shirt.

**"**Put this on," says Phoebe as she throws him the guard's shirt, "You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luther."

**"**Brother could get used to this," says Luther.

**"**Mmm, so could a brother's son." Piper replies.

-+-

**_Back at the Manor..._**

_"…And so I call upon the crone, let evil roam inside this home,"_ Robyn chants as Allen moves from behind a bookcase and Lilly climbs up to the open window.

"I thought you were acting strange," he says

**"**Allen, are you spying on me?" Robyn asks as

**"**How could you, Robyn? What about our dream?" asks Allen as Lilly manages to climb in the open window.

**"**My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of misery tonight." Robyn says as she creates a fireball and Paige walks in.

**"**Robyn!" Paige yells. Robyn throws the fireball at Paige and Paige dives out of the way as Lilly spots a stave-like piece of wood amongst the junk around her.

**"**Violence isn't the answer, Robyn." Allen tries to talk to her, "Let love replace your fear. I know you felt our love."

**"**Yeah, and I still got the stink of it all over me," says Robyn as Lilly quietly steps behind her, her new stave in hand.

**"**Over here!" yells Paige, Robyn conjures a fireball as Paige knocks a can of marbles off a table and Lilly uses her stave to make Robyn step forward, towards the marbles, Robyn slips on them.

The fireball in Robyn's hand is thrown up into the air, as Piper and Phoebe walk in, the fireball lands on Robyn, vanquishing her with a scream.

Allen is knocked back from the blast. "Allen!" Paige yells.

**"**I'm alright," says Allen, as Lilly looks at the Charmed Ones with fear in her eyes, she's fading away, ceasing to exist.

**"**Uh-oh," says Phoebe, looking straight at Lilly, somehow feeling her pain, fear and confusion, even without her powers.

"What'd I just do?" says Paige.

**"**Oh, nothing much," says Piper, "Just changed our entire _future_."

"Or erased it," says Phoebe as Lilly slowly vanished from sight with an ironic smile on her face that reminded Phoebe of someone familiar, she just couldn't quite place who.


	9. Witchstock: Part Five

**Blood Bonds by Princessia**

**Disclaimer:** Although I truly wish I could lay claim to these lovely characters… I am not Constance M. Burge. I do not claim any of these as my own except Ellie and Lilly. I tried to follow canon where possible but did take some artistic license. _It's a mixture of season six cannon and possible nasty future… bare with me. _

**Summary:** When Chris goes to the past, he leaves more that just Bianca behind. Set after Chris-Crossed. Eventually a revelation fic

--+--

**Chapter Nine: Witchstock; Part Five**

_The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene.  
**—** Paige Matthews. Witchstock (Ep. 6.11), Charmed._

**-+-**

**Author's Note; **Please remember that Lilly is from around circa. 2027, and some of the words said during the '60's are strange to her. There is a 60 year gap between 1967, (when Allen dies,) to 2027, (the year Lilly left to join Chris in the past).

**-+-**

_**Previously,**_

**"…And so I call upon the crone, let evil roam inside this home,"**_ Robyn chants as Allen moves from behind a bookcase and Lilly climbs up to the open window._

_"I thought you were acting strange," he says_

_"Allen, are you spying on me?" Robyn asks as_

_"How could you, Robyn? What about our dream?" asks Allen as Lilly manages to climb in the open window._

_"My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of misery tonight." Robyn says as she creates a fireball and Paige walks in._

_"Robyn!" Paige yells. Robyn throws the fireball at Paige and Paige dives out of the way as Lilly spots a stave-like piece of wood amongst the junk around her._

_"Violence isn't the answer, Robyn." Allen tries to talk to her, "Let love replace your fear. I know you felt our love."_

_"Yeah, and I still got the stink of it all over me," says Robyn as Lilly quietly steps behind her, her new stave in hand._

_"Over here!" yells Paige, Robyn conjures a fireball as Paige knocks a can of marbles off a table and Lilly uses her stave to make Robyn step forward, towards the marbles, Robyn slips on them._

_The fireball in Robyn's hand is thrown up into the air, as Piper and Phoebe walk in, the fireball lands on Robyn, vanquishing her with a scream._

_Allen is knocked back from the blast. "Allen!" Paige yells._

_"I'm alright," says Allen, as Lilly looks at the Charmed Ones with fear in her eyes, she's fading away, ceasing to exist._

_"Uh-oh," says Phoebe, looking straight at Lilly, somehow feeling her pain, fear and confusion, even without her powers._

_"What'd I just do?" says Paige._

_"Oh, nothing much," says Piper, "Just changed our entire _**future**_."_

_"Or erased it," says Phoebe as Lilly slowly vanished from sight with an ironic smile on __her face that reminded Phoebe of someone familiar, she just couldn't quite place who._

**-+-**

**_Present..._**

"What do you think, Penny?" Leo asks, turning to face Grams, who stands in the doorway wearing tie-dyed sixties clothes.

**"**I think love conquers all," Grams answers, "I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe."

Leo and Chris look at each other. "One of them must have changed the past," says a concerned Chris, "because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower-child to demon hunter." he says, taking three steps before collapsing, clutching his chest. "Lilly," he whispers in fear, completely forgetting about the _'slime'_ and its ability to feed on magic as he clutched onto the fading bond he shared with his twin, sending her strength, comfort, support and some of his own power, swearing that he would not lose the other half of his soul. Not again.

Slowly Chris stands up as the slime demon oozes up into the back door, feeding on the power Chris expended.

"What happened? Are you ok?" asks a concerned Leo.

"I don't know." Chris answers, "But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. I'll get what we need to fight it off." he says, effectively directing the attention away from himself, not wanting to think about the fact that at any moment he could lose his twin, the other half of his soul. Chris grabbed a blender as he followed them into the other room.

**-+-**

**Author's Note;** Short chapter, I know. I'm still trying to juggle some of the next scenes. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. I value your opinion on the story, it motivates me to write more. Please keep the reviews coming.

Love Jess

P.S. i need a beta to help me, if you're interested please let me know.


End file.
